Destinados
by Romantica Intrepida
Summary: —Incluso siento que te he conocido desde siempre, de esta y de otras vidas —se rió para sus adentros y elevó su cabeza para mirar nuevamente el rostro de su chico—. Sé que no crees en eso, pero yo no quiero pensar que todo termina aquí, además, si fuera así, entonces ¿por qué siento que de antes ya estábamos destinados a ser?/Universo Alterno.


_Destinados.  
_Hola, no sé cuánta recepción tenga esta historia, pero bueno, aquí voy.  
Soy nueva y quiero ser parte de este maravilloso fandom, amo Ranma 1/2 y quiero contribuir con esta pequeña historia que no es cien por ciento invensión mía, está inspirada en la película "I origins" (que si no la han visto la recomiendo a mil). Como sea les dejo con la lectura y más abajo me vuelven a leer. Disfruten!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ranma no me pertenece. **

* * *

Cuando Ranma conoció a Akane, hicieron una especie de _clic_ de inmediato.

Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Eran compañeros de campus, siquiera era como si tuvieran que toparse siempre, de hecho, nunca debían toparse, pero el destino a veces actúa de maneras extrañas.

Se conocieron en una fiesta, la primera fiesta universitaria para ambos. Él derramó su cerveza sobre ella debido al tumulto de gente que se movía de un lado a otro, intentó disculparse pero ella comenzó rápidamente a atacarlo, luego de eso ella le dijo que él era idiota y él se defendió tratándola de tonta.

.

.

.

Luego y por azares de la vida se reencontraron en un tren. Ambos iban a la misma dirección y a pesar de reconocerse no se hablaron en todo el camino, dándose ambos miradas furtivas de verdadero desprecio.

.

.

.

Ya la tercera vez que el destino los unió, Ranma se dio por vencido y a pesar de que su orgullo era del porte de un buque decidió dar el primer paso.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le había preguntado aquella vez en una de las cafeterías de la gran universidad, él siempre frecuentaba exclusivamente ese lugar para poder comer y pasar un tiempo a solas, es por eso que se sorprendió de verla a ella leyendo un libro mientras bebía una especie de té.

Akane elevó su vista y pegó sus ojos café en el rostro suave y terso del muchacho de tes ligeramente bronceada. Hizo un mohín con las mejillas y corrió su vista rápidamente.

—Y eso a ti qué —escupió con molestia. No recordaba muy bien el porqué habían comenzado a discutir con él en aquella fiesta, pero sí recordaba el hecho de que él le había llamado tonta.

Ranma elevó sus manos, en son de paz.

—Mira, al parecer, nos vamos a estar topando bien seguido por estos lugares, así que sería mejor que al menos haya una indiferencia cordial, ¿te parece? —y estiró su mano para que ella lo estrechara.

La peliazul lo miró con cierta vacilación, sin embargo, unos segundos después, decidió que lo más sensato era darle la mano, después de todo, ni recordaba el porqué había sido la discusión y además, ella no iba a quedar como una mala educada. A pesar de recordar —a medias— que él había sido quien había iniciado aquel encuentro.

—Está bien —y le dio la mano.

La electricidad que sintió ante ese roce, le hizo soltar rápidamente la mano y mirar al chico frente a ella fijamente a los ojos. Él estaba sonrojado hasta la médula y eso hizo que ella se sonrojase también, ¿qué había sido eso? No lo sabía, pero había sido extraño.

Después de aquello ella se levantó y se marchó despidiéndose de él, de ese muchacho del cual siquiera sabía el nombre.

.

.

.

Aquella misma semana, Akane lo volvió a ver.

Ranma era parte del equipo de artes marciales libre de la universidad y Akane, siendo una antigua luchadora, fue a ver el magno evento del campus. Se sentó junto a su compañera Yuka, había escuchado que pelearía esta vez el antiguo campeón de la universidad contra un novato, quien parecía ser el mejor de la clase y que había sido retado por el campeón para que pudiese ver de qué estaban hecho los novatos.

A la peliazul no le pareció muy justo y esperaba realmente que aquel nuevo chico le diera una paliza a ese arrogante campeón.

Grande fue su sorpresa que al ser presentado Ranma Saotome, apareciera en el ring aquel chico con el que sin saber cómo se había cruzado tantas veces en su camino. Y de pronto, poco después de empezada la pelea, se vio a si misma apoyando realmente en serio a ese desconocido de nombre Ranma.

—¿Ese no es el chico con el cual discutiste porque te volteó cerveza encima? —preguntó Yuka mirando fijamente al chico que tenía una trenza que parecía ser muy característica en él.

Akane asintió.

—Ese mismo es —le dijo.

Y Yuka sonrió.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta lo apuesto que es.

Akane rodó lo ojos entonces.

Ella sí que había notado lo apuesto que era, pero no lo diría nunca.

La pelea al final dio como vencedor a Ranma, había sido una pelea justa y sin embargo, el antiguo campeón no pareció caerle bien por lo que le aseguró a Ranma que se vengaría de él, el muchacho de ojos azules pareció no asustarse ante la amenaza y se marchó del lugar ignorando los gritos de molestia por parte del estudiante más grande.

.

.

.

Dos días después se volvieron a encontrar.

Akane estaba estudiando bajo la sombra de un árbol y él estaba saliendo de su clase, caminando cerca de ella.

La vio ahí sentada y no pudo evitar acercarse.

—Hola...

Ella parecía haber estado muy absorta a su libro, por lo que se sorprendió de la presencia de alguien frente de ella y aún más le sorprendió darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y soltó en un susurro ahogado su nombre.

—Ranma...

El chico pareció sorprenderse ante aquello y torció el gesto en una mueca curiosa.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo habernos presentado nunca —le dijo.

Akane se sonrojó aún más si era posible y nerviosa tartamudeó.

—Y-yo... Es que... —_tonta, tonta, tonta, _se dijo internamente y luego suspiró para intentar calmarse—. Te vi la otra vez en la pelea contra el campeón de artes marciales, ahí anunciaron tu nombre y te reconocí.

Ranma sonrió y se rió avergonzado, sin saber porqué.

—Ah, viste la pelea —se colocó una mano en la cabeza—, qué curioso, no pareces alguien a la que le guste ese tipo de cosas —comentó y ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno... No conoces ni mi nombre, es obvio que no sabes realmente nada sobre mi —le dijo y Ranma sin saber muy bien el porqué se sintió ligeramente atacado, casi como si ella estuviese reprochándole aquello.

Él amplió su sonrisa entonces.

—Yo sí sé tu nombre —le soltó.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces, ¿cómo me llamo? —preguntó como si estuviese retándolo a contestar.

Ranma lo miró fijamente a los ojos y contestó.

—Akane Tendo.

Y ella se sorprendió, tragándose sus propias palabras.

—Después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta mi compañero de cuarto y amigo Ryoga me dijo tu nombre, te conoce porque al parecer te haz vuelto muy popular por el campus y no sé muy bien porqué —mentía, porque Ranma sí sabía el porqué de aquello, después de todo, Akane había logrado llamar la atención de varios chicos de la universidad por su natural belleza y peculiar forma de ser.

—Ah —expresó la chica con sus mejillas aún arreboladas.

Ranma volvió a reír.

Había sido la primera vez que tenían una conversación real.

.

.

.

Pasando el tiempo, parecía ser que aquel lugar se volvería _su lugar_. Cada día parecían "encontrarse" bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, algunos días conversaban de todo y de nada, otros simplemente se acompañaban a estudiar cada uno por su lado, regularmente discutían y en otras se disponían a entrenar. Ranma había sido feliz al enterarse de que Akane realmente también en su adolescencia había practicado artes marciales libres y luego de eso al menos una vez por semana tenían que luchar, obviamente en cada una de esas batallas el muchacho de cabellos oscuros terminaba ganando. A pesar de eso molestar a Akane, él sabía que ella se divertía en ese tipo de encuentros.

Ya luego de un mes con aquella monotonía, Akane pudo ser capaz de decir la pregunta que hace un tiempo atrás había estado atascada en su garganta.

—¿Cuándo planeas invitarme formalmente a una cita?

Ranma se atragantó con su propia saliva, despegó su vista del libro de clases que estaba leyendo en ese momento y pegó sus ojos azules en el perfil de la muchacha. Akane miraba al frente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él también se sonrojó completamente luciendo muy parecido a un brillante tomate.

—¿Q-quién dijo que quería pedirte una cita? —le rebatió en un tartamudeo.

La chica torció el gesto y lo miró entonces, con una mueca de molestia en sus finas facciones.

—Eres un cretino —le soltó con molestia—, ¿por qué entonces vienes a mi lugar de estudio?

Él también endureció sus facciones en una clara mueca de molestia.

—Es un lugar libre, puedo estar aquí si quiero.

—Bueno... —Akane se levantó y limpió el falso polvo de sus pantalones cortos, se giró para mirar al pelinegro y soltó— puedes quedarte aquí entonces, ojalá no toparme más contigo, tarado.

Y comenzó a alejarse de él.

Ranma se quedó confundido y molesto sentado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. ¿Qué bicho le habría picado a la chica?

Bufó.

—Mujeres, quién las entiende —masculló molesto.

.

.

.

Después de aquel encuentro Ranma siguió visitando aquel lugar bajo el árbol, pero Akane no volvió a aparecer. Ya para cuando el verano dio paso al otoño, Ranma seguía frecuentando el lugar, aunque no todos los días como lo había venido haciendo durante el verano. Y luego, cuando las hojas comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia, Ranma no volvió siquiera a pasar por ahí.

No entendía realmente el enojo de la chica y se sorprendía aún así mismo al darse cuenta que había comenzado a buscarla por entre la multitud de estudiantes cada día, en la cafetería, en los eventos de artes marciales universitarios y hasta en las fiestas, que él acostumbraba ir solo por insistencia de Ryoga.

Pero Akane parecía haber desaparecido de la universidad.

Hasta que un día, a mediados de otoño. La volvió a ver.

Fue extraño, porque él no sabía realmente porque estaba tomando el tren para ir al centro de la ciudad. Odiaba el metro, aunque era el método de transporte más rápido él no lo tomaba nunca, solo en contadas ocasiones, como aquella.

Aún sin saber muy bien porqué tomó la repentina decisión de tomar el tren se sentó.

Siquiera había salido el tren de la estación para cuando el reflejo de una luz le dio en los ojos. Irritado ante aquello, torció el gesto y miró el objeto que estaba causándole aquella molestia. Era una cadenita pequeña que colgaba en el pecho de una distraída Akane, quien jugueteaba con ella mientras leía unos apuntes de un cuaderno.

Él, sin saber muy bien porqué, sintió su corazón tamborear en su pecho.

Unos minutos después, Akane, al sentirse observada, elevó su vista y pegó sus ojos profundamente café en él.

Ranma sonrió, ella lo miró con sorpresa por unos minutos para luego hacerle un rápido gesto de desprecio. Él bufó.

Se levantó de su asiento y se plantó frente a ella. Akane torció el gesto y volvió a correrle la vista con molestia.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado. La peliazul pareció divertida ante aquello, sonrió y cerró el libro. Se levantó entonces del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. El joven torció el gesto, molesto al ser ignorado. Así que, con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole los oído, se levantó también, importándole poco el trámite que debía ir a ser al centro. Ella se bajó en la estación y él la siguió.

Akane sabía que estaba siendo seguida por Ranma, pero parecía no importarle realmente. Y antes de salir de la estación del tren, él la detuvo con sus palabras que salieron casi como si quieran escapar por su boca y hayan sido soltadas sin miramientos.

—Sal conmigo, Akane —dicho esto se sonrojó furiosamente y detuvo su caminata al igual que la chica, quien le daba la espalda unos pasos más adelante.

Al fin se giró.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa escueta en su rostro.

Ranma quiso maldecirla, pero sabía que la situación no estaba a su favor. Así que solo soltó un suspiro para luego decir de manera menos apresurada.

—Sal conmigo, por favor.

Y ella sonrió encantada.

.

.

.

Su primera cita no fue especial, cenaron en un restaurante de la ciudad y luego fueron de paseo por el parque. Se rieron y volvieron a discutir, parecía ser que su temática siempre serían las discusiones sin sentidos. Luego volvían a reír.

Ranma la fue a dejar entonces a su cuarto en el campus y conoció a su compañera de habitación Yuka.

Después de eso, era frecuente ver al chico ir en busca de Akane, la mayoría del tiempo la acompañaba a sus clases y almorzaban juntos. Luego la iba a dejar a su habitación y se despedían.

Una semana después, Yuka los vio a ambos reír fuera de la habitación. Parecían estar nerviosos y entonces ella dijo, sin importarle parecer entrometida.

—¿Ya se van a besar? —los miró a ambos sonrojarse y luego salió del cuarto alejándose de ellos mientras soltaba en voz alta—, cuál de los dos será más lento, ni que tuviéramos diez años.

No se besaron en aquel momento, sin embargo, cuando Ranma se despidió de ella y se comenzó a alejar del cuarto, Akane avanzó por el pasillo hacia él, le llamó y rápidamente pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico para bruscamente pegar sus labios encima de la boca del joven artista marcial.

Ranma quedó choqueado, ella se separó de él luego del roce, avergonzada y tiritona.

—Ya lo hice —soltó y luego se giró, sin embargo, siquiera pudo dar un paso para cuando él ya la tenía aferrada a su agarre firme.

Sus manos en la cintura y sus labios sobre los de ella nuevamente. El toque fue más suave y el contacto pudo disfrutarse aún más. Ella volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello y abrió su boca para profundizar el beso.

Eso enloqueció al muchacho y sin siquiera preverlo, de pronto se vio en el cuarto de la muchacha, con ella bajo su cuerpo y él explorando su boca como si fuese una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

Los dedos de Akane se enredaron en su trenza para luego bajarlos por su espalda, las manos de Ranma viajaron de arriba a abajo y ambos corazones latían furiosamente dentro de sus pechos. Se besaron esa vez cada rincón de sus cuerpos, se exploraron más allá de lo que cualquiera pudo haber explorado con anterioridad. Él bajó sus bóxer y también le quitó sus bragas, de un minuto a otro él estuvo dentro de ella y un suave vaivén había comenzado.

Cuando Yuka llegó no se encontró con ninguno de los dos en el cuarto.

.

.

.

Akane poco a poco se fue quedando en el cuarto que Ranma compartía con Ryoga y para cuando el cuarto se volvió muy pequeño para los tres. La joven pareja —que ya se había vuelto oficial— decidió arrendar su propio departamento a unas cuadras de la universidad. El edificio no era muy lindo y parecía ser viejo y descuidado, pero el departamento era bastante espacioso y acogedor para ambos.

La chica había empezado a trabajar como mesera en una cafetería y con su sueldo más las propinas tenían de sobras para el alquiler, mientras Ranma ya había estado avanzando en su carrera como educador de artes marciales, trabajando medio tiempo también en un dojo que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, lo cual también alcanzaba para la renta y comida.

Sin embargo, apenas y tenían un pequeño colchoncito en el espacioso departamento.

Pero ellos eran felices ahí.

Al avanzar los meses fueron comprando más cosas.

Lo que más urgía a Ranma era una cama real, Akane tenía pésimo dormir y siempre terminaba él en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? —le preguntó Ranma, en una de sus acaloradas y recurrentes discusiones.

—No entiendo para qué estás conmigo si dices que cocino tan horrible y no te dejo dormir bien por las noches —masculló Akane de brazos cruzados sobre el mesón de la cocina que había venido incluido en el departamento.

Ranma rodó los ojos.

—Te molestas conmigo porque tú no sabes cocinar —le dijo él.

—No, me molesta que cada vez que tengas oportunidad me lo restriegues en la cara —refutó ella apretando el cruce de sus brazos.

Ranma dejó de revolver los fideos que estaba cocinando y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no hago eso —rebatió.

—Sí lo haces, cada vez que tienes oportunidad —contestó.

Él bufó.

—Anda... Te lo dije ahora porque por poco _nuevamente_ casi les echas azúcar a los fideos —aclaró él.

—Pues discúlpame por ser tan tonta —los ojos de Akane se llenaron de densas lágrimas, no sabía porqué pero cada vez se volvía más y más sensible con respecto a las discusiones que tenía con su pareja.

El chico se dio cuenta, dejó la cuchara de palo encima de la olla y se encaminó hacia donde la chica seguía sentada de brazos cruzados. Ella lo vio acercarse y corrió su vista hacia otro lado, Ranma apoyó sus manos a ambos costados del cuerpo de su novia y quedó a su altura. Le buscó la mirada.

—Hey... No llores —le dijo nervioso—, no me importa que no sepas cocinar.

—Eso lo dices ahora porque aún no te haz aburrido de mí, pero después cuando no tengas a nadie que te espere con la cena lista para cuando llegues del trabajo ya querrás dejarme —masculló ella y soltó un involuntario sollozo.

Ranma acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la chica limpiando la lágrima solitaria que había caído por su mejilla.

—Eso no pasará —le respondió él—, yo lo que quiero es una compañera de vida, ¿sabes? No simplemente a alguien que me cocine.

Ella sollozó nuevamente.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro que no —dijo y sonrió—, para eso hay restaurantes por toda la ciudad —Akane se derritió ahí mismo frente de él, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y suavemente pegó sus labios por sobre los de él, se separó ligeramente y besó con ternura su nariz—. Lo que sí —agregó segundos después con una sonrisa burlesca—, para cuando seas viejita y estés arrugada muy probablemente te cambie por alguien más joven.

Akane estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero él detuvo el ataque con velocidad, tomando sus manos ágilmente.

—Suéltame ya —chilló ella, Ranma rió y pegó sus labios en los de ella nuevamente.

La chica no pudo evitar detener su ataque ante aquello, volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y él la agarró por los muslos, le haría el amor ahí mismo, después de todo, aquel era el único lugar que no habían bautizado de aquella manera.

.

.

.

Un mes después el departamento ya parecía ser realmente habitado, habían comprado muebles, una cama grande y hasta un televisor para el salón.

La estrenaron viendo una película que aburrió a ambos en menos de media hora y ya un par de minutos después Ranma ya se encontraba dentro de Akane, haciéndola gemir su nombre reiteradas veces.

Otros minutos después ambos llegaron al climax.

—Crees que hay vida después de la muerte —preguntó entonces Akane mientras acariciaba los cabellos enmarañados de Ranma, quien descansaba en sus pechos.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No creo en nada que no pueda ser comprobable, ¿sabes? —le respondió con pausa, luego de unos minutos de haber pensado su respuesta.

Ella torció el gesto.

—Entonces tampoco crees en una deidad divina, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar.

Unos segundos después, Ranma volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

—Creo que no.

—¿Y qué crees que sucede después de que morimos?

La pausa fue más larga esta vez, sumiendo a ambos en un silencio cómodo que era simplemente roto por el sonido de la película que sonaba de fondo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Ranma esta vez alzó su vista para mirar a su chica fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Tengo la duda.

—Bueno... —él volvió a recostar cómodamente su cabeza en los pechos de su novia—, simplemente ya no estamos más. Nos volvemos polvo.

—¡Qué triste sería eso! —chilló la chica deteniendo las caricias en la cabeza de su novio—, eso querría decir que ya no podríamos volver a ver nunca más a quienes se van.

Ranma torció el gesto.

—Bueno, no... —dijo y volvió a mirar a Akane—, por eso es mejor que aprovechemos este tiempo y volvamos a hacer el amor, por si mañana ya no nos vemos nunca más.

Akane lo miró fijamente, pestañeó un par de veces y comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Ranma le siguió.

Minutos después nuevamente ambos estaban teniendo relaciones en el sofá.

.

.

.

Para cuando Kasumi, la hermana mayor de Akane se casó, Ranma le confesó algo que estaba rondando en su cabeza desde que la había conocido en serio.

—Creo que eres el amor de mi vida.

Estaba sonrojado por completo y no la estaba mirando a los ojos, miraba fijamente a la feliz pareja de recién casados que bailaban en medio de la pista una lenta y romántica canción.

Akane sonrió y sintió los ojos inundarse de lágrimas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con las emociones a flor de piel.

Esta vez el chico pegó sus ojos azules en su rostro redondeado y asintió.

—Creo que me di cuenta incluso la primera vez que te conocí, cuando me insultaste, ¿sabes? —confesó.

Akane le pasó sus brazos por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

—Yo también lo creo —susurró entonces, sabiendo que Ranma la estaba oyendo—, incluso siento que te he conocido desde siempre, de esta y de otras vidas —se rió para sus adentros y elevó su cabeza para mirar nuevamente el rostro de su chico—. Sé que no crees en eso, pero yo no quiero pensar que todo termina aquí, además, si fuera así, entonces ¿por qué siento que de antes ya estábamos destinados a ser? —Ranma la miró con profundidad, parecía ser que Akane estuviese expresando algo que venía rondando su cabeza de hace mucho tiempo—. Sé que el universo es inmenso y que nuestras vidas son insignificantes en comparación, pero no porque no puedas ver algo significa que no está ahí.

Él sonrió.

—¿Te refieres a tu deidad divina? —le preguntó pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Akane sacudió su cabeza.

—Me refiero a todo —contestó—, que un ciego no pueda ver la luz, no significa que no existe.

Ranma la besó con suavidad.

—Como digas —murmuró— como digas.

—Además —continuó ella—, ¿no te gustaría volver a verme después de que muera?

—¿Tener que verte otra vez? —hizo un falso gesto de fastidio, Akane le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y Ranma rió. Sin embargo, detuvo su risa y calmó su molestia con un beso, para luego decirle—. Si es que tú llegas a irte antes que yo, buscaré la forma de volver a encontrarte.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella sonriéndole enternecida—, si no crees que haya nada después de que uno muera.

Él encogió sus hombros.

—Te clonaría —le informó él—, o algo así, buscaría la forma de volver a traerte a la vida.

—Eso es más fantasioso de mi teoría de vida después de la muerte, ¿lo sabes verdad? —Ranma se sonrojó ligeramente y le sacó la lengua. Akane rió fuertemente y se colocó en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

.

.

.

Akane era muy celosa, Ranma lo descubrió cuando apenas habían comenzado a salir.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que Shampoo, la nieta de la dueña del dojo, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja.

La chica de una larga melena lila parecía haber sentido un flechazo inmediato por Ranma y no tuvo problemas en reconocérselo unos días luego de haberlo conocido. Ranma le dijo que él tenía novia y que estaba muy enamorado de él, sin embargo, a la chica de origen chino no parecía realmente importarle aquello, luchando por el amor que decía profesar a Ranma, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para llevarle almuerzos o ayudarlo a ordenar el dojo después de las clases.

Así que Akane tenía razones de sobras para sentir celos por ella.

—Pero yo no estoy interesado en ella, Akane —le dijo Ranma un día mientras terminaba de repasar la materia para su examen.

—Pues no es a mí a quien tienes que dejárselo claro —masculló la chica mientras doblaba la ropa recién seca de ambos.

Ranma bufó.

—Ya le he dicho que estoy contigo —farfulló el chico intentando tener paciencia, el examen del día próximo estaría muy difícil y su novia con sus palabras mordaces no lo ayudaban a concentrarse.

—No parece ser suficiente —le rebatió.

—Pues no sé qué más hacer —respondió.

—Pues si no lo sabes tú tampoco lo sabré yo —volvió a pelearle la peliazul.

—Necesito estudiar para mi examen de mañana, Akane, ¿así que puedes simplemente mejor callarte? —pidió golpeando con fuerzas el lápiz encima de la mesa despegando su vista de sus apuntes y mirando fijamente a la chica.

—No me voy a callar, si quieres puedes irte a estudiar a otro lado —le peleó ella devolviéndole la mirada enfurecida.

—Pues no, esta también es mi casa y no me iré de aquí porque eres tú quien está molestando —Ranma ya había comenzado a levantar la voz a esa altura, estaba frustrado porque no lograba entender la materia y con Akane ahí molestándolo por Shampoo simplemente lograba irritarlo aún más.

—Y apuesto a que si fuera Shampoo no serías capaz de decirle eso —le dijo la chica soltando la ropa y dejándola encima del sofá.

—Si fuera Shampoo de seguro no estaría molestándome en este momento —Ranma quería herirla en aquel momento, los nervios del examen y su constante parloteo no hacía más que molestarle cada vez más.

Akane apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo y torció los labios.

—Pues entonces vete con ella, apuesto que su cocina te gustará y no querrás dejarla para cuando sea una vieja arrugada —soltó ella con veneno.

—Asumes bien, entonces —Ranma respondió.

A pesar de que las peleas entre ellos siempre habían sido constantes, nunca se habían querido herir de la manera en que en ese momento estaban buscando herirse. Akane sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sin embargo y a pesar de que quería seguir con la discusión, no supo qué más decir, así que guardó silencio y lo miró fijamente. Ranma le devolvió la mirada molesta y luego volvió a pegar sus ojos en su cuaderno, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su boca hablara por si sola, molesto con ella.

—No sé qué pensaba en el momento en el que creí que te quería para siempre en mi vida —masculló entonces.

Akane sintió que su corazón daba un giro doloroso en su pecho.

Apretó sus labios y sin decir nada más se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Segundos después de que oyó la puerta de entrada siendo cerrada de golpe, Ranma sintió el peso de la conciencia caer encima de él. Apresurado se levantó de la mesa en donde estaba estudiando y salió detrás de su novia.

Ella estaba apretando el botón del ascensor con apremio para cuando él se acercó.

El destino a veces es cruel. Porque quizás si él la hubiese detenido de subirse, nada hubiese ocurrido y la podría tener aún entre sus brazos.

Pero no fue así.

El ascensor llegó y Akane entró. Ranma bufó y se subió también.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Akane apretó el botón para ir abajo y las puertas se cerraron detrás de Ranma— deberías volver a estudiar, quiero estar sola.

Él suspiró.

—Quiero que asumas que es una estupidez esta pelea y me pidas perdón.

Akane torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Me seguiste para decirme esto?, ¿realmente?

—Ya me distrajiste de todas formas —farfulló Ranma cruzando sus brazos también.

Akane iba responder, sin embargo, el ascensor se detuvo produciendo un horrible ruido, luego de eso tembló dentro del pequeño espacio y Akane cayó al suelo de bruces.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —masculló Ranma, al tiempo que las luces parpadeaban y él comenzaba a apretar el botón de emergencia, el cual parecía no funcionar. Soltó otra maldición.

La peliazul pareció entrar en pánico, acurrucándose en una esquina del ascensor.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella e intentó tranquilizarla.

—Hey, no te asustes, salgamos de aquí, ven.

Akane sacudió su cabeza fervientemente.

Ranma nuevamente soltó una maldición entre labios y luego se acercó hacía la puerta para abrirla a la fuerza. Sonrió cuando notó que a unos pocos metros más arriba estaba el agujero para entrar al piso anterior. Se giró para mirar a su novia.

—Akane ven acá, te ayudaré a subir —le informó.

Nuevamente el ascensor pareció temblar y un ruido horrible volvió a oírse, como si los cables que afirmaran la caja en donde estaban estuviesen rompiéndose lentamente.

La chica gritó y se tapó los oídos. Sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Akane! —chilló Ranma—, no tenemos mucho tiempo, maldita sea, ¡vamos! —insistió.

Akane con lágrimas en sus ojos miró a su novio y sollozó.

—Hazlo tú primero y luego me jalas...

Ranma encontró que era una buena idea, después de todo, él fácilmente podía jalarla hacia arriba. Trepó por la muralla y se sentó en el agujero.

La llamó, Akane se levantó tiritona y se acercó a él.

Él estiró sus brazos y tomó las manos de ella.

Le hizo palanca para subir. Quedaba tan poco, tan poco, Ranma la jaló al mismo tiempo que se oía otro espantoso ruido y finalmente el ascensor cedía, cayendo en un ruido sordo por el agujero. Ranma jaló a Akane hacía atrás junto con su cuerpo, abrazó su espalda y la apegó a él cerrando sus ojos, perturbado por el horrible ruido metal y la pronta fuerte explosión que se oyó, haciendo al viejo edificio temblar ligeramente.

Ranma suspiró intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. Oyó una risilla escapar de los labios de Akane y él sonrió.

—Uf... —sin embargo, cualquier palabra que diría a continuación quedó opacada por un chillido espantoso venir de una mujer a unos metros de él.

El pelinegro miró a la mujer, confundido y luego, medio segundo, sintió una extraña humedad en sus pantalones.

—¿Akane? —susurró con la voz temblorosa.

Pero ella no respondió.

—¡Akane! —la sacudió mientras veía su cabeza azulada descansando en su pecho, levantó sus manos cubiertas de sangre, bajo entonces su vista más allá de la cabeza de su novia y vio el charco de sangre cubriendo el piso sucio del pasillo y a su novia sin la parte baja de su cuerpo— ¡AKANE! —gritó con fuerzas—, ¡AKANE! —le llamó, pero ella no iba a contestar, ella nunca más iba responderle,

.

.

.

El funeral sucedió tres días después.

El día estaba gris, completamente diferente lo que se esperaba de un día en pleno verano. La mayoría de presentes ahí lloraban con fuerzas, la otra parecía acompañar el dolor manteniéndose respetuosamente silenciosos.

Akane Tendo iba ser incinerada y él no quería tener esa imagen, realmente él no quería siquiera estar ahí, pero debía hacerlo, porque era eso o tener metido a su padre dentro del departamento todo el día y toda la noche.

Ranma Saotome se mantenía en silencio, mirando fijamente hacia el frente, con los ojos secos y los labios firmemente apretados.

Apenas el funeral terminó, Ranma se marchó al departamento, sin decirle nada a nadie ni despedirse de nadie.

Al llegar, observó todas las cosas que algún día habían comprado con Akane. La primera lágrima entonces resbaló por su mejilla. Se acercó a la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la televisión y observó un fotografía de Akane sentada en una banca. Segundos después y cegado por su pena lanzó la fotografía contra una pared y medio minuto después se encontró destrozando el lugar mientras lloraba con una rabia ciega.

No había sido justo.

Nada parecía serlo.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después Ryoga fue a visitarlo.

Ranma estaba en pésimas condiciones y se decidió, junto al padre del chico arrendar el departamento y sacarlo de ahí.

.

.

.

Dos meses después Ranma creía que nunca podría superarla.

Ranma sabía que nunca podría superarla.

.

.

.

Al año desistió de su carrera.

.

.

.

Pasado un año más volvió pero a otra universidad.

.

.

.

Ranma golpeó a Kuno fuertemente en el rostro.

El ex campeón de su antigua universidad le había retado nuevamente a un duelo, él se negó, pero cuando Kuno nombró a Akane, diciendo que ella estaría muy avergonzada por cómo había cambiado Ranma, el chico de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar golpearle la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

.

.

.

Doce años después de la muerte de Akane, Ranma tuvo un extraño sueño.

Su ex y fallecida novia estaba sentada en un hermoso lago, tenía sus largas y tonificadas piernas cruzadas y parecía estar muy tranquila. Él estaba al otro lado del río y quería cruzarlo para llegar a ella, sin embargo, a pesar de que él sabía que podía nadar, una fuerza externa no le permitía cruzar.

Él le gritaba que volviera, le pedía que fuese ella quien se levantase para cruzar y volver a él, pero Akane no respondía solo le sonreía con dulzura como a veces le llegaba a sonreír cuando estaba viva.

Entonces, él frustrado se sentaba en la orilla del frente y la miraba fijamente.

—¡Te extraño! —le gritó, porque incluso en el sueño sabía que le hacía falta, que cada maldito día le quemaba su ausencia.

—Yo también, pero te estoy esperando —le respondió.

Y entonces él despertó.

.

.

.

Ranma se casó a los cuarenta y dos años.

Amaba a su mujer. Ukyo era una buena mujer.

Se respetaban y cuidaban mutuamente.

Pero ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien más y él sabía que ella también lo estaba. Pero se hacían una buena compañía.

Eran muy buenos amigos y compañeros.

Ukyo cocinaba de maravilla.

.

.

.

—No te dejaré para cuando estés más arrugada, Ukyo, lo prometo —le susurró una tarde mientras revisaba los ingresos de su propio dojo.

La mujer, quien era cocinera sonrió, pero no le dijo nada. Realmente a veces era muy difícil entender a su marido.

.

.

.

A los sesenta y seis años Ranma murió.

Ukyo se molestó porque no cumplió su promesa realmente. Sin embargo, no estaba triste completamente porque él se había ido en el sueño y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

_Quince años_

.

—_Perdona... _

_Ella torció el gesto molesta, adolorida debido a la fuerte caída que había tenido por culpa de ese irrespetuoso muchacho. _

_El chico de ojos azules estiró su mano, dispuesto a ayudar a la chica a la cual casi atropella con su bicicleta._

_La joven de catorce años elevó por fin su vista, dispuesta a reprocharle a ese niño por su imprudencia, casi realmente la lastimaba con su tonto medio de transporte. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada castaña se topó con la azulina del muchacho, torció el gesto. _

—_¿Te conozco? _—_le preguntó ella mirándolo desconfiada, sin embargo, un par de minutos después, aceptó su mano. Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta la punta de sus pies. _

_Él sonrió. _

_Aquella sensación había sido demasiado familiar. _

—_Lo dudo _—_respondió él_—_, soy nuevo en la ciudad. _

_Ella asintió, extrañada. _

_Sin saber porque tenía la sensación de que no sería la última vez que vería ese chico, como también extrañamente tenía la sensación de no ser primera vez que lo veía. _

_Torció el gesto. _

_Esperaba que no fuese un chico idiota, como la mayoría que iban en su salón, quienes se burlaban por su extraño miedo a los ascensores. _

.

.

.

—_A que no adivinas qué pasó _—_su mejor amiga se acercó a ella con un chisme. _

_Ella rodó los ojos. _

—_¿Qué? _

—_El chico nuevo, el de ojos azules también teme a los ascensores _—_comentó_—, _es un miedo extraño para que lo tengan dos personas, ¿no crees? _

_Asintió. _

_Sí, muy. _

_Su mejor amiga se rió. _

—_Al parecer están destinados a estar juntos, ¿eh? _—_y golpeó su costado con su codo, molestándola. _

—_Qué ridícula eres. _

_Sin embargo y sin saber porqué, no le pareció tan ridículo después de todo._

_Porque ella siempre había creído que habían personas que nacían destinadas a ser. _

_Miró frente de ella y sonrió, el chico de ojos azules, quien también temía a los ascensores, estaba sentado justamente ahí, comiendo un sandwich con gusto. El mismo chico que en esa misma mañana la había atropellado con su bicicleta. _

_Demasiadas casualidades para un solo día._

* * *

Hola! Yo de nuevo!

Este es mi primer fanfic escrito y subido, así que espero puedan decirme qué tal les pareció, después de todo no lo estoy subiendo (ni me cree una cuenta) por nada, quiero compartir con ustedes mis locas ideas y que ustedes me comenten qué les parece, sé que quizás esté algo crudo para ser primera historia pero bueno, me alimento del hurt como buena sad girl que soy.  
Espero no haber tocado una sensible fibra a nadie y que realmente los haya disfrutado.

A pesar de que realmente los del comienzo de la historia no tienen un final feliz, realmente después el daño se repara porque volvieron a encontrarse, eso espero no haya quedado muy confuso y se haya logrado entender.

No sé porqué casé a Ranma con Ukyo (realmente creo que ella se debe quedar con Ryoga -que lo amoo tanto-) sin embargo, si me dieran a elegir a otra además de Akane, creo que Ukyo es una buena opción, no está tan loca como las otras.

Bueno, espero me dejen sus comentarios! realmente me gustaría leerlas y saber qué tal les pareció esta idea loca.

Nuevamente les recomiendo la película! Es de mis favoritas!

Nos estaremos leyendo quizás con un fic más alegre, depende de ustedes.

Un abrazo virtual.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
